


Ehhh what's poppen OOOP didn't know this was on hahaha

by Sonder78



Category: Unkn0wngame
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonder78/pseuds/Sonder78





	Ehhh what's poppen OOOP didn't know this was on hahaha

Finn walked in the restarant and sat across from Sammy. They got some weird looks but they ignored them. "OMGZ Sammy how haz your day been???" Finn said. "It's been really good I picked up a new girl XD." Finn jumped up all of a sudden. "YOU PICKED SOMEONE UP???! WHAT DEOS THAT MEAN?????" Sam giggled and just said "Finny, just a new girl to torture." "Oh okay then xp" Finn said. The waiter came by and said "hi what can I get for you today" finn immediately yelled "LEAVE MY SEME ALONEEEEEEEEE" The waiter screeched and started running. "XD NO ONE MESSEZ WITH MY LITTLE BABY." Finn screamed. Sammy rawred and smiled. Finn started petting Sam's furry ears and then kissed him. They started making out and they went home and made out on their bed (I think you know what that means XD). THE END I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ^w^


End file.
